fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Breakup In Paris Should Have Ended
Plot Hey guys! Now if you haven't seen the finale for The Suite Life on Deck, I recomend you watch it before reading this because it will make no sense. Anyways here is how Breakup in Paris should have ended. Transcript AN:/ Hey guys. If you haven't seen the season finale of The Suite Life on Deck, Cody and Bailey breakup which i found really sad. Because I love them together. Let's just hope that they can get back together in Season 3. Anyways, this is how the episode Breakup in Paris should have ended. Please enjoy. And what do you think will happen in season 3? Will these two get back together? Do you think Maddie will fulfil the prom promise for Zack? Please feel free to comment. The story will pick up from where Cody is on the Eifel Tower and Zack and Woody land on top of him. SCENE 1: The Eifel Tower Zack: Oh hey buddy! Happy anniversary. Cody: It was. Woody: What you talking about roomie? Cody: (sobs) me and Bailey broke up! Zack and Woody: What? Why? Cody: It was because of some stupid misunderstanding. I wish that I hadn't asked London to rehearse my date with me. It would have gone great anyways since I was with Bailey. Woody: Oh man. That bites. Zack: Well lets go find you some other French babe huh? Cody: You just don't get it do you? Zack: What is there to get? She broke up with you, you move on, everyone is happy. Woody: Zack how could you be so shallow? Zack: Yeah coming from the man who was slowing down our landing. Cody: What the heck happened to you two anyways? Zack: We were being chased by this Stephanie person. Stephan`e: It's Stephan`e! Cody: (Looks to the top of the tower) Don't even want to know. Woody: Are you o.k. with this breakup thing? Cody: I thought I was. But now I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life. I just lost the most important thing in my life. Zack: You went out for a year big deal... Woody and Cody: It is a big deal! Cody: Woody, since when do you take my side? Woody: Well you two were kind of perfect together. Zack: Please. He can do so much better. Cody: I think it would be best you shut up before I throw you over the balcony. Woody: O.k. chill you guys. I think you should go talk to her. Cody: But what if she's with Jean Luc? Zack: who? Cody: This guy she met at the park. She was there to pick up our anniversary gift. But I caught them hugging. That was before London told them about us...now I get it. Zack: Get what? Cody: I know why Bailey was hugging that Jean Luc guy. She was crying! I gotta go find her. (Runs off towards the ship) Zack: Hey dude! Wait up! Scene 2: Bailey's Cabin London: Bailey I swear I am so glad you broke up with Cody. Bailey: You are so not helping London! London: O.k. O.k. sorry. It was some misunderstanding wasn't it? Bailey: I guess. If I would have trusted him and not thought the worst about what I saw on the tower, then maybe none of this would have happened. London: Oh well. Now lets go get you some new guy. Bailey: I'm not sure London. London: Come on. Cody's probably still stuck on that tower. Bailey: I don't know... he seemed kind of bummed that we called it off. London: Come on. You've been with him for one whole year. It's time for you to have a little fun with your life. (Pushes Bailey out the door) Bailey: Oh dear... Scene 3: The Sky Deck Cody: Are you sure that she will take me back miss. Tutwiler? Miss Tutwiler: of course. Zack: Now if that doesn't work out. There are plenty of girls who would love to date a guy who could charm and do their homework. (Cody punches Zack in the arm) Woody: I think we should leave you two alone. Cody: Yeah that would be nice. London: (Pushes Bailey towards a table) Bailey you remember jean Luc right? Bailey: Yeah? London: Now come on get to know each other. I think I need to put my facial mask on. (Runs off) Jean Luc: Nice to see you again. Bailey: (Nervously) Hello... Jean Luc: You could hug me if you want. Zack: Now Cody remember we wish you the best. But again if it doesn't work out... Cody: Do I really need to throw you overboard just so you could get the message? Zack: O.k. good luck buddy. (looks over Cody's shoulder) Zack: Your sure going to need it. Cody: What are you talking about? Zack: Turn around you nerd. (Cody turns around) Cody: Bailey? Bailey: Cody? Jean Luc: Oh my god... Cody: What are you doing? Bailey: Why should you care we broke up remember? Cody: I was going to ask you to take me back, but after seeing this. Jean Luc: You have nothing to worry about my friend. Nothing happened. I need to look for London. (Runs off) Bailey: Look Cody I'm really sorry for not trusting you. I should have trusted you that you wouldn't cheat on me. Cody: And I'm sorry that I even considered London helping me. I should have asked you first that way there would be no confusion between us. Bailey: So do you take me back? Cody: Only if you take me back. Bailey: Oh Cody. I'd take you back in a heartbeat. (Cody and Bailey kiss) Cody: Come on. It's only 7:30. I think we could still make it to the tower for our date. And be back in time for a special surprise. Bailey: Take me away then. (Cody and Bailey leave) Scene 4: The Eifel Tower Bailey: Cody this is wonderful. I should have known you were going to plan something romantic. Cody: Now I think it's time we exchange gifts. Bailey: Oh me first. (Takes out the painting) Cody: I could have sworn I saw you punch a whole through that painting through the telescope. Bailey: I made Jean Luc make an extra one. Cody: Now here's my gift. I know your going to love it. (Takes out small black box) Bailey: (Opens box) Cody...I haven't seen anything so beautiful. Cody: It's a solidarity ring. It's a promise that I will love you till the end of time. Bailey: I love it. Cody: (Looks at watch) OH we need to get back to the ship. I have two more surprises for you. (Bailey giggles her famous laugh) Scene 5: The Sky Deck Bailey: Now what else could you have planned for me? Cody: Look up. (A fireworks show is happening) (A heart shaped firework is shown) Bailey: Cody you did all of this? Cody: Yep. All for us. So we could have the best anniversary ever! Bailey: And we did trust me. Now what on earth is your final surprise? Cody: Well, it took a lot of convincing but I convinced Woody to room with Addison. And Mr. Mosby said it was o.k. so, you are going to be sleeping in my room on the weekends only. Bailey: Cody what a surprise. Cody: I know right? Bailey: Why do you always have to be so sweet? Cody: Because your my little hay bail. (Bailey giggles) Bailey: Happy anniversary Cody. I love you. Cody: Happy anniversary Bailey. I'll love you forever. (Cody and Bailey kiss) Category:Alternate Endings